


Cold

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The End of the Beginning [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: She is made aware of the ice that encases him straining and cracking.For the first time in a long while, he stands from his Throne.





	Cold

She is made aware of the ice that encases him straining and cracking.

For the first time in a long while, he stands from his Throne.

“ _My King…!_ ”

He passes her by.

“ _ **You will remain here.**_ ”

She bows her head and says nothing.

He disappears through the transporter.

He descends the wide steps.

To a hidden space where no one goes.

He sheds armor until his chest is bare.

The knife in his hand glints before biting into cold flesh.

He feels nothing of it.

“ ** _I have no use for you._** ”

He spits at the still heart in his hands.


End file.
